


Ignition (Remix)

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polite Dan is Polite, Remix, Smut, a little fluff, major fluff in ch2, pick up artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Hey, I'm Dan. Can I buy you a drink?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026182) by [3cheers12years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years). 



> Hot n' fresh out the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Dan. Can I buy you a drink?"

You never thought such a simple sentence would lead you to the situation you're in. A handsome stranger approaching you at the bar, leaning his forearm against the lip of the wood. Usually you'd be unsure, you'd turn down the offer and stick with your friends but there was something alluring about the warmth of his eyes and his genuine smile. He didn't stand uncomfortably close to you, either. Something about him made you say yes to his offer and introduce yourself.

You never thought you'd be the type. You stand and flirt with him, daring to reach out and touch his arm as you laugh and shift your bodyweight a little closer. He asks you to dance so you do, Ginuwine's Pony bringing your hips to life, throwing them in smooth circles, him following your rhythm behind you, a firm yet gentle hand on your hip. Dan leans into your ear, chest flush against your back and breath warm.

"You've got some moves on you, babygirl," he purrs. You can hear the curve of his lips in his words. He stays this close for a few more beats before leaning himself back and giving you your space. You dance with him for a couple more songs before turning to face him, looking up at him through your thick lashes and biting your lip. He steps into your space, your hips meeting his and he places a hand on your neck as he leans down and kisses you. It's quick and chaste but it feels as through the room has stopped around you. Its then he asks you, voice low and sultry, if you'd go home with him and you nod eagerly.

Which has now lead you to your _situation_. You're pressed against a faux marble counter top, Dan's tongue searing against yours as he kisses you. He slides his hand up and down your waist, squeezing at the little band of flesh between your jeans and your crop top. The continuous fluid movement of your hips rocking into his is earning you the softest of groans and whimpers. Your hands are at his shoulders, one of them tracing up the back of his neck with gentle fingers.

His lips leave yours, trailing your jaw down to your neck and leaving soft nips. His voice is like softened butter but his hands are hard as he holds you close.

"I can't wait to have you, sweetheart," you tip your head back slightly and he licks a stripe up your throat, meeting you with a wicked smirk before kissing you.

"I don't-" you push against his chest slightly and he parts from you, "I've never done this before..."

He kisses you again, deeper this time, hands moving to brush back your hair and hold your head in his palms. His voice is a whisper, "I'll guide you, gorgeous. Trust me. I'll take care of you."

You melt. All you can do is as he says. He backs away from you, taking your hand and leading you through his home. His bedroom has a dimmer switch and he turns the lights on low. The bulbs are warm and the dimmer casts interesting, long blurred shadows across the room. He tells you to sit and you do, bouncing slightly on the edge of his bed. He leaves his door open and drops to his knees in front of you. He unzips your heeled boots and slides them off of your feet, followed by your socks and presses a light kiss to the smooth skin on the top of your feet. It makes you giggle and his eyes smile up at you. He kisses up your clothed leg, hands ahead of him on your hips, squeezing gently. You run a hand through his hair and idly notice he'd already toed his own shoes and socks off somewhere in the space of entering the house and getting to the bed.

Your hand continues, stopping between his shoulders and collecting his shirt in before pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. His lips are kissing the strip of skin thats bared and his fingers creep up to toy with the hem of your shirt. His index finger slides under the fabric and he looks up at you with dark eyes.

"Can I take this off?" he asks. It makes you smile and you nod, lifting your arms to let him pull your shirt over your head. His hands run back down your side, squeezing you as he kisses your chest and over your breasts. His pointer hooks into the cup of your bra and pulls it down slightly for him to leave a teasing lap over your nipple. Your breath catches in your throat and the charming smirk that paints his face is almost like a reward.

Dan catches your lips again, leaning up into you, the stubble of his chin scraping against your face. You can hear him undoing his belt with one hand as he other cups your face, thumb stroking circles over your cheek. He pulls away from you slightly, nudging your noses together. His voice is loud compared to the quiet of the room.

"Would you blow me, gorgeous?" his voice is low, rich and warm. You nod slightly and he kisses you again, catching your bottom lip between his teeth for barely a moment before standing up and taking a step back, giving you room to slide off of the bed and onto your knees before him. You feel a spike of anxiety and the familiar warm rush of nerves. Your face heats up as he pushes his jeans and underwear down, letting his cock spring free. You find yourself just staring at it dumbly. Your mouth has become dry and your fingers tremble. Dan's hand threads through your hair gently, but he doesn't step forward. Fingers tickle down your jaw and to your chin, tilting it upwards, making you look at him. You must've been staring for a while.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asks, softly, eyes and lips laced with concern. You swallow hard, wetting your throat.

"I've-... I told you, I've never done this..." your voice is shaky, your eyes wide and helpless as you gaze up at him. His brow knits.

"You've never-... You've never given a blowjob?" he questions. You shake your head, "Have you done-... anything?"

You feel like your going to cry, a lump building in your throat as you slowly shake your head. You lean away from his touch slightly.

"You're a virgin?" Its more of a statement than a question and you nod. He sighs softly, pulling his underwear and jeans up to clothe himself again and holds a hand out to you, "C'mon, sweetheart, up you get."

You take his hand and hoist yourself up with his help, "I'm sorry."

He smiles at you, somewhat weakly, "It's alright-"

"I still wanna do this." you blurt. He's barely finished his sentence. He looks taken aback. A thumb brushes over your knuckles and he thinks for a moment.

"Sit down," he tells you. His voice is kind but the command is solid and you do as youre told, once again perching on the end of his bed. He sits beside you, heel tucked under himself and pulls his belt out of its loops before dropping it to the floor.

"Are you-... Are you really sure about what you're doing?" his eyes tear at you, his lips pulling down at the very corners and his eyebrows are furrowed. You nod and he continues, "Are you sure? You're okay with a one night stand being your first? Some random guy you don't know?"

You nod more solidly this time, "Yeah. I'm okay with that. You seem-... you seem nice. I assume you're nice, since we're having this conversation."

He laughs and rubs a hand over his face, "I appreciate the sentiment, but you should never assume. It'll only make an ass out of you and me."

You bite your lip.

"How old are you, sweetheart?"

You bite it harder, "I'm 23."

" _Fuck_."

Both hands are now rubbing his face and he's continuously whispering the word _fuck_  over and over. You place a hand on his shoulder tentatively.

"You alright?"

"I've really ballsed tonight up, baby, you have no idea."

"I'm really sorry."

He sighs and smiles up at you, blinking slowly and shaking his head, "It's fine. This is on me." you watch him swallow and drop his hands into his lap, clearly thinking about his next move and choice of words. He sighs them, "I'm 38."

You purse your lips and nod, "I can see why you freaked. I'm really _really_ sorry."

"Listen," he starts, "Im gonna give you two options. One, you can go home. I'll call you a cab or an uber or whatever, I'll pay for you to get home. No worries. Two, if you're super sure about what you're doing-... I'll-... we can do what we intended to do. You're a beautiful young woman. It'll be entirely at your pace."

Your eyebrows crease and you tilt your head slightly, "You'd... you'd do that?"

He nods, "Well, I haven't gone soft yet, so," he huffs a laugh and averts his eyes from yours. You can't help but laugh with him.

"I'd like to stay with you," you tell him softly. He nods.

"Alright, babygirl. If you're sure. You can tell me to stop at any time, no pressure. You're allowed to change your mind," his knuckles glide over the apples of your cheeks, "you don't have to do anything you're not happy with. This is about you. If you wanna go, you can go. Any time."

"Thank you," you press your lips together as you gaze at him. His expression is soft and caring and you can't help yourself but place your trust him fully. You place a hand on his lower thigh and squeeze gently and he smiles at you, caressing your bottom lip and chin with his thumb as you smile. He drops his thumb and tilts your chin.

"You have weird thumbs," you murmur and he laughs, leaning into you.

"I know. They're _my_ thumbs," he kisses you tentatively, hand sliding around into your hair and tangling his fingers in your locks. He holds you there, other hand reaching around to place at the small of your back. You whisper to him that you're sorry between kisses and he laughs against your mouth.

Dan lies you back, scooting you up the bed before crawling over you, featherlike touches across your torso making you squirm and arch. He's so gentle with you, mouth curving into a lascivious smile, the white of his teeth just creeping through his lips. His dark curls tickle at your nose as he kisses right under your jaw, slowly kissing a path to your earlobe and grazing his teeth over it.

His fingers unbutton your jeans, fumbling slightly but he bats away your hands when you reach down to help him. He struggles with it, hissing a quiet ' _yes_!' to himself once he finally unpops it and takes your zipper down. He pulls away from you, sitting up on his haunches, running his hands down to your thighs and squeezing.

"Jeans off?" He asks and you nod, "Verbal consent?"

You smile at him, "Yeah, jeans can come off."

He presses a kiss to your navel as he wriggles the waistband of your jeans down, separating them from your underwear and sliding them off of your legs. He presses soft kisses to your calves as you lift your legs to help. You look over his slim frame, following the little dark trail of hairs at his core.

"Could you-... take yours off too?" you ask. You feel as though you shouldn't ask him anything, just let him guide you and take you along for the ride, but you feel weird being down to your underwear and him not being the same.

His eyebrow raises, long legs move back to hit the floor and he stands up straight. His fingers curl in a come hither motion and you sit up, reaching forward to slide his jeans down his slender waist. He smiles and calls you a good girl, stepping out of the legs and leaning down to kiss you, gently encouraging you to lie back down. He kneels between your thighs and kisses under your bust he zigzags his way down your stomach, breath, beard and hair tickling your skin as he goes, making you giggle. His fingers knead at your hips and he kisses a gentle line above your panties.

"These are very pretty," he murmurs, kissing the joint of your hip through the lace. You thank him quietly, brushing his hair back from his face and he looks up at you, eyes sparkling. His eyebrow is slightly cocked, holding your gaze as he continues to kiss over your panties. He presses one firm one to your vulva before making his way back up. He hums a laugh when your hips hitch up at the contact.

He licks a line up the jut of your hip, drawing a soft moan from your vocal chords. His hands squeeze up your thigh, eyes watching you intently for any cue to stop, teasing closer and closer to your pussy until the pad of his thumb is grazing over your slit. You swallow hard, loud and he hesitates.

"Keep going, please..." you urge him quietly. He does as he's told, kissing your hip and shifting comfortably.

"You've never had this, hm?" he asks, face nuzzling the crook of your hip, stubble scratching at your skin, "never been touched, babygirl?"

You shake your head, rolling your hips ever so slightly into his touch, "Never,"

"What about by yourself?" You feel your face heat up and the vibration of his laugh through your thigh, "C'mon, you can tell me. Do you touch yourself?"

His voice is a purr and it travels down your spine and straight to your clit, "I do."

"How, sweetheart?"

You make a face, "With my hands?"

His thumb stops moving and he laughs, hiding his face in your tummy. You laugh with him, a quiet giggle, "What?"

"I guessed that much. I meant how do you like it? Do you tease? Are you heavy handed, do you just like, bang it out, y'know?" his thumbs starts working against you again, a little firmer this time, more concentrated.

You shrug and comb both of your hands through his nest of hair, "I don't know. Depends. I just know I like what you're doing."

"Even if its with my _weird_  thumb?"

"I-yeah. I'm really sorry about that."

His teeth graze your hip and nip sharply, "I'm used to it. They're pretty fuckin' weird." Dan halts the conversation when he presses his thumb firmly against your clit, earning a jerk of your hips and a moan. He smirks, falling back into a steady and firm rhythm. His hand on your hip encourages you to move with him, rolling into his touch.

His brow arches high when your hands slip downwards to his, moving his hand from its spot with your right and pulling your panties aside with your left. You prop yourself up to watch his eyes glaze over you, drinking you in. You twitch your hips up to him, feeling confident and watch as he involuntarily licks his lips.

He takes the index finger of his left hand, teases over your labia and back up the slit, pushing in ever so slightly to wet the tip of his finger between your lips. You gasp as he bumps over your clit. He starts barely even touching you, fingertip ghosting circles over your clit. You whine in your throat.

"Dan- please-..." you're not sure how to ask for more. You just hope those two words will convey your message. From the way his lips lift lopsidedly, he seems to understand. He pushes your legs up to tent and spreads them a little wider before kissing the join of your pelvis to your thigh.

"I want to do something for you, babygirl," his voice is almost rough. His finger applies a slight more pressure, but you feel like its to get your full attention more than anything. You can't say that it didn't work.

"Well, for both of us, " his lips are creeping closer and closer to your pussy, littering gentle kisses. His free fingers have curled around the top elastic of your panties.

"I want to kiss you," he places a chaste, gentle kiss on your slit, just above his finger before taking it away, "I want to _taste_  you, babygirl," his finger pops into his mouth, licking it clean of your arousal. You catch your lip in your teeth and lift your hips.

"Take them off," you almost demand. His grin is wicked as he leans back to slide off your underwear and add them to the ever growing pile of discarded clothing.

Dan settles himself between your thighs again and you collect his hair into a ponytail on top of his head. His arms come to wrap around your thighs, his tongue flat against you and he licks slowly over your lips, "I want to eat you, babygirl, like you're my last fuckin' meal," his breath is warm against your pussy and you swallow hard. He smiles, slowly, eyes glazed over as you look down at him. You can only assume yours look the same.

"So, may I?" he asks. Its a whisper, only just loud enough for you to hear. You nod, a needy _please_ slipping from you and he presses his mouth against you eagerly, shaking his head ever so slightly before running his tongue from your entrance to your clit, circling over it with the point of his tongue. It's hot and wet and sends a wave of heat flushing through your body, your hands tightening in his hair and you honestly can't help the raw moan that escapes you.

You live for the feeling of him humming- maybe moaning- against your pussy, sucking on your clit and ever so softly nibbling. Your thighs shake, his hands sliding up to squeeze your chest, eyes never leaving your face as he watches you react. Your head tips back and you arch toward him, his name dragging on your lips as he nudges you closer and closer to your first orgasm.

You shake and twitch under his tongue, one of his hands holding your hips down solidly as you cum. He sucks so gently on your clit, eyes watching you, smiling, twinkling up at you. You run your hands through his hair slowly as you calm down, panting softly. He places a light, almost chaste kiss to your clit before kissing up your tummy slowly. He's praising you quietly, telling you how gorgeous you are, how good you look, you taste, you sound. 

You bite your lip and crack your eyes at him, warmth of his gaze making your spine tingle. Dan wipes his chin with his hand before leaning up to kiss you. You can taste the tang of yourself on his mouth and you kind of love it. 

"How're you doing?" Dan asks you, voice soft, right hand brushing your hair back from your face. You practically purr, smiling wide at him. He returns it, dipping his head down to kiss along your jaw and nip at your neck.

"Im fantastic. Thank you," you tilt your head back a little and he shifts his weight, leaning in his right side and dragging his finger tips along your ribs.

"You're  _more_ than welcome," he whispers.

"I want-" you start, but fail to finish. Dan looks up at you, eyebrow quirked, hand stilling and he presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

His voice is low and warm as he speaks, "go on. Tell me what you want. Anything for you, babygirl, anything at all."

Your heart skips and his words boost your confidence. You rake your nails down his chest gently, making him shudder and find your fingertips toying with the waistband of his boxers. His other eyebrow joins his already raised one. Dan holds your gaze. You feel his abdomen rise and fall steadily. Time stops for the umpteenth time tonight.

"How may I help you, miss?" He asks. There's humour in his tone but it's clear that he wants an answer, a finished sentence. As much as you had gathered enough confidence to tease your fingers between the V of his hips, you found yourself shrinking back into your shy little shell.

His large hand squeezes your hip and he places a kiss behind your ear. His breath is warm, "do you want to touch me, gorgeous?"

You nod slightly, "I wanna do what you asked me to do earlier."

He hums softly, pushing himself up slightly, "are you sure?"

You nod more solidly this time, "Please, Dan..."

He slips himself off the side of the bed, offering his hand to you. You take it and he pulls you up onto your knees, kissing you deeply and slowly, leaning against the mattress. He guides your hand to the front of his boxers and you giggle nervously. A smile plays on his own lips and you spend a moment just kissing him, getting used to the feeling of his dick against your palm.

His hands hold you strong, but his touch is gentle and you can't help but feel the confidence he's instilling you with drown the rogue butterflies in your stomach. 

You jump violently when he twitches against your hand. He laughs and rubs your arm as you flicker your gaze from his crotch, to your now retracted hand and his face.

"You okay?" He asks and you blush deep.

"Caught me off guard." You try to play off your embarrassment but its clear in your face and your laugh.

His fingers tuck hairs behind your ears, thumbs brushing over the red of your cheekbones, "that's alright,"

You trail a hand down, tickling through the dark line of hairs and slowly cup around him, squeezing ever so softly. The way his breath catches in his throat makes you think you're doing something right.

"I- uhm, I wanna take these off you," you tell him. A nervous thrum spikes your voice but he smiles at you warmly, stroking your cheek and pushing away from the bed slightly.

"Go ahead," so you do. Hooking your fingers in the waistband and sliding the cotton down slowly. He steps out of them and there you are, for the second time tonight, staring at his cock.

He takes your hand in his and guides it towards him, "here," his voice is soft like his touch, wrapping your hand around him. You like the weight of him in your hand and you rip your gaze up to meet his. His smile is filled with reassurance.

"Now what?" You ask, timidly. You're not stupid, you know what you're supposed to do, but you don't know how to ask him to guide you, wrap his strong hand around yours and set a pace.

Which he does for you, grip firm enough to teach but soft enough that you can pull away should you want to. He moves your hand with his slowly, jacking him off steadily. You lean forward slightly and kiss him, leaning your forehead against his and loving the way his dark eyes shine at you.

"I want it in my mouth," you tell him quietly. His hips twitch an inch and you swear a noise bubbled in his throat.

"I'd love that,"

You feel a surge shoot through you as you lower yourself to kneel back. His hands collect your hair into his hands and hold it out of your face and you can't help smile brightly up at him.

"Take your time, alright? Watch your teeth, don't take too much. Start small- just like that, good girl," you honestly can't believe how much he seems to care. 

As your pressing light, experimental kisses to the head of his cock, you can't help but think how glad you are that it's Dan you've found yourself in this clusterfuck of a situation with. He praises you softly as you suck on his tip and slowly work more and more of him in your mouth. He murmurs something and you hum questioningly, looking up at him with wide eyes. You're positive you'll never forget his moan.

"Good girl, look at me. Use your tongue- fuck, that's a good girl-" his words rush out of his mouth and you're sure this is the least amount of composure he's held all night. You circle around his head and lap at the tip, he's stroking your hair and praising you and it gives you this fire in your stomach that you're not sure you've felt before. You take as much of his cock into your mouth as you can without gagging and look up at him with wide eyes, slowly dipping your head back and forth.

"Babygirl, you're so beautiful," he tells you and you moan in your throat, "you like that? Good. You look so good, so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth, baby," you hollow your cheeks slightly and your eyes flutter shut, "there's a good girl,  _fuck,"_

You pull off of him and return to jerking him off slowly. Your free hand wipes the spit off of your chin, humming to yourself quietly - you thought quiet enough to be to yourself, until you hold Dan's gaze.

"You got good at that real fast," he tells you, hand holding your wrist to still your movement. He leans down, a fleeting kiss meeting you for a second before he pushes his forehead against yours.

"I want to fuck you." His words are quiet but punctuated. They send a shiver down your spine.

"I want you to fuck me." You whisper back. The smile that stretches his lips is almost wicked as he pulls away from you, heading toward his bathroom as quickly as he can without running. He returns with a small foil packet, a smirk present on his lips.

"D'you know how to put these on?" You shake your head, "no? Then baby, you're about to learn."

Your nervous laugh escapes you as you shuffle yourself toward him. He offers you the packet.

"Put it between two fingers and run them up, make sure there's an airbubble. No holes, see?" His voice is so careful, you almost feel like youre being cradled by every word as you do what he says, "go ahead an open it."

The tips of your fingers slide on the packaging, "what if I can't?"

He smiles at you as he breathes a laugh, brow scrunching downward, "then I open it? Not sure why that would be a situation, but alright. Okay, so its out, put your fingers on the inside- the dry side- just like that! Pinch the top and-"

"Roll it on." You say, softly as you do so. He leans down and kisses you tenderly, holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well done. You're a natural."

You giggle brightly as you lay down, centre of the bed. Dan crawls his way between your legs, kissing your hips gently as he does so. He places each hand either side of your head and gazes at you, eyes soft, affectionate.

"You really want to do this?" He asks. His voice is a low rumble and hot breath over your lips. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest and it makes you wonder if his is doing the same. 

You nod vigorously, "yeah. I do."

"You sure?" His left hand slips down between the two of you.

"I'm sure." You breathe. He moves your legs a little wider and you take it upon yourself to relocate your hands, one resting on the back of his head and the other on his ribs.

"Positive?" Dan's lip curves into a smirk. You've very quickly come to love the sight of it.

"Positive." His hand is on his cock and he's teasing the head down your slit slowly. Your chest tightens and you do your best to swallow your nerves.

"Absolutely-positutely?"

"Abso-...What?"

He bursts into delightful giggles, resting his brow on your shoulder. You can't help but laugh with him, enjoying how close he holds you.

"I'm a little nervous about this too," he confides, pressing a gentle kiss to your collarbone, "its terrifying being someone's first anything, y'know?"

You hum softly, finding your fingers rubbing idle circles along his ribs, "the weight of expectation."

"Exactly."

You take a moment to look at him, straight on. His eyes are so kind, sparkling in the dim light of the room. Shadows hide in his crows feet and cast from his nose. You suddenly feel calm.

"I trust you. I trust you'll take care of me, Dan. That is all I want you to do right now."

He kisses you hard, tongue searching yours out, teeth grazing your bottom lip as he pushes the head of his cock in slowly. Your hands curl to grip on to him as a gasp collects in your lungs. He pulls away, your noses still touching. 

"How're you doing, gorgeous?" Dan asks, voice so quiet that if he were any further away, you wouldn't have heard him.

All you can do is nod, a tiny moan creeping its way up your throat as he slowly eases himself in to the hilt. Your eyes flutter closed and he's littering you with kisses and praising you, telling you how good you are, how you feel, how beautiful you look laid under him.

You roll your hips experimentally and you can feel the curve of his lip, "impatient or testing?" He asks.

You hum for a moment, "both."

He nips against your earlobe, working a shallow rhythm against you, brushing your hair back, trailing fingertips down your neckline and to your breasts. He squeezes them gently, making you arch into his touch and shift your hips. He makes a thoughtful noise, stealing a pillow from your righthand side. You crack your eyes and glance over.

"What're you-"

"Lift your hips." You raise an eyebrow before doing as he says, settling the pillow under you before letting you settle back down. He rocks his hips and your nails dig into his ribs.

"Better?"

"Better." You answer, almost breathlessly.

He grunts softly against your ear as he fucks you slow and deep, " _Beautiful_. _"_

You feel like you're tingling. Your toes curl and your fingernails draw abstract lines down his back. You slowly but surely find your voice, Dan encouraging you, telling you to be as loud as you please. You find yourself gaining confidence, rocking your hips, squeezing around him, telling him what you want and he happily obliges. He's consistent with his encouragement, his praise, even his dirty talk. He whispers filth against your ear, mixing with his own noises of approval and you're pretty sure that's what sends you over the edge, arching your back and holding onto him for dear life as you writhe.

He fucks you through it, hard and fast per your desires, your hip held tight in one hand whilst the other cups your face, elbow grounding himself. His breath wets your lips. You can almost taste his words.

"You like that, babygirl? Fucking gorgeous, such a good girl- let me hear you, baby, use your voice."

It's constant. Your hands knot in his wild hair and you're not sure what's come over you when you find yourself almost snarling lust through gritted teeth, "fuck yes, Danny- I love how you fuck me-" and the slight stunt in Dan's rhythm tells you that he wasn't expecting it either.

He changes his pace suddenly. Deep, slow, rolling thrusts that drag your breath and crack your eyelids despite the fact the eyeballs are rolling back into your head. He's panting, back slick with sweat and apparently so are you. His head dips down to kiss you feverishly, contrasting the way he moves against you.

You shudder. Your legs are practically vibrating as they wrap around his waist and attempt to pull Dan impossibly closer.

"Please-..." You're begging. You're desperate for more of him, for him full stop.

He almost purrs, "please what, babygirl? What's the problem?"

You suddenly feel shy, a giggle rising as you realise the words that almost let slip from your mouth. He nibbles and sucks on your bottom lip and you suddenly wonder how your makeup looks.

"Baby?" He insists.

"I want you to make me cum... Again..."

He licks the pads of two of his fingers before sliding his hand down between the two of you, "as you wish," his thrusts work their way back up and his fingers rub tight little circles around your clit. You tense around him, hold him close, toes flexing and tendons almost cramping. You arch and moan, rocking your hips, eager for any more friction he can give you.

His gaze is locked on yours, watching your face with a beautiful kind of hunger, jaw dropped and mouth relaxed into a gasp. Your thighs start to tremble and you can feel yourself going up and up, higher and higher.

"I want to hear my name when you cum," Dan says. It's almost a growl, and with that tone of voice, you're in no position to disobey.

Your ankles lock around him and his name leaves you like a mantra. Dan kisses your neck slowly, licking a stripe to your ear and tells you what a good girl you are, how you're going to make him cum, how he loves the feel of your  _tight little pussy._

He stills for a second before slowly rocking against you, a beautiful moan gracing your ears and his shoulders shake. His breath is like a rattle but he can't stop praising you, telling you how well you did, how beautiful you looked, how good you were for him.

You let your legs drop slowly and he pulls out, kissing you so, so softly as he does so.

"Stay," he whispers, sand in his voice, "I want to take you for breakfast tomorrow. Please?"

You nod, letting him out from your grasp, "I'd like that."

He rids himself of the condom, calling over his shoulder that you always tie the top before he rummages through his drawers. You smile fondly, watching him, buck naked with his tiny little butt jiggling as he moves around.

"What're you doing?" 

"Finding you a shirt to sleep in."

"I'll sleep naked."

"You sure?" He glances over his shoulder and you nod. He pads his way on the balls of his feet back to you, diving under the covers and wriggling close.

"Get in, Babygirl."

You do as youre told, snuggling close to him. He still has the faint musk of his cologne clinging to his throat and you feel calm. He reaches one of his long, gangly limbs to finally turn off the light before wrapping it tightly around you.

"Thank you for this. All of this. You've been so kind." You murmur, lips mushed against his collarbone.

He laughs, "you're more than welcome. Thank you for sharing this experience with me."

You hum a goodnight and he returns it, hand stroking your hair until you fall asleep.

You got lucky. In more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this exists is cause the original had a part 2. I also wanted to write fluff

You wake slowly.

Eyes cracking, blinking to adjust to the dim light of the morning. There's a breath on the back of your neck and all of your muscles stiffen before you remember where you are. You glance over your shoulder to see Dan, hair wild and strewn over his face, mouth hanging open as he snores lightly. You settle back down and relax with a sigh, him stretching like a cat before pulling you in against his chest with his long arms. A grunt leaves him as he shifts his shoulder from under his weight.

You wiggle your toes as you think. Night before flashing through your mind, the gentle look in Dan's eye as he gave you your ultimatum. The softness of his touch, the reassuring warmth in his voice. You settle back into his torso a little more. You feel the scratch of stubble against your shoulder, the point of his nose against the notches in your spine and a gentle kiss is placed at the nape of your neck.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he mumbles, stretching his legs out, toes peeping out from the bottom of the duvet.

"Good morning," you echo.

"Is it actually morning?"

"I don't know. I think so. Only just."

He laughs lazily, rolling onto his back and stretching fully, spine popping and muscles crunching. You turn to face him, tucking your hand under your cheek. You pull the duvet up your chest a little more and he smiles widely at you, your name leaving his lips in a whisper.

You blush slightly.

"Did'ja sleep okay?" he asks, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I did. Thank you." you reply quietly. Your eyes sweep the length of him.

"You're not in pain or anything today?"

You shake your head, "No. I do have to pee, though."

Dan just points straight out of the bedroom, "Down the hall. Second door on the right."

You sit up and hesitate. He looks over you quietly, watching you chew your lip. His large hand rubs the centre of your back, "What's up, buttercup?"

"I'm naked."

He grins, "I'll close my eyes if you want. You can snatch panties and one of my shirts. Or just-... do a mad dash. It's only me who lives here, anyway."

You hum, looking back at him. His smile is infectious, creeping one onto your own lips.

"Could-... could you close your eyes?" and he does, immediately. Only lightly, dropping his hand from your back and tucking it behind his head. You climb out of bed and eye him warily as you search for your panties and his shirt from the night before.

"Whats the first door?" you ask, as you step into one of the legs.

"I'm sorry?" he says, eyebrows raising in question but eyes staying closed.

"The first door. If the second is the bathroom, whats the first door?"

"Oh!" he says, and then he laughs, "It's a cupboard."

You pull on his shirt as you leave the room, humming a response.

You pee. You use toilet roll and water to clean up your makeup a little. You comb your hair out with you hands and then just stare at yourself in the mirror. You cannot believe how unlike you this entire situation is. But, you're here now. You've done it. Literally, _done it_ , with a guy you met from grinding in a seedy bar.

At least he was kind.

You come back and Dan has opened the blinds a fraction, letting sunlight stream in. He's in a slightly different position, but still pretty relaxed and sprawled out. You hesitate before getting back into bed with him. He smiles.

"Nice pee?" he asks, cheerfully.

You smile, "Yeah. You have a nice home."

He studies you for a moment, searching you for something. His lips purse and he sucks on his teeth, "Are you okay?"

You fidget with your fingers.

"I fear this may have been a bad idea for lack of judgement on my part."

His eyebrows shoot up, "Oh. Oh! I'm- I'm sorry."

"I mean-! I had fun! Thank you, you've been really kind, but I can't shake that feeling like-"

"Like you're not supposed to be here." He finishes. You glance at him, he shrugs, "Or, it wasn't meant to happen. Or, even, it wasn't the right person or right time." he offers.

"It was the right person." you interject.

He rubs his eyes, "I'm a big boy. I can take rejection."

"It's not that." you insist. Your eyes sweep him once more. He shifts his legs quickly. You press your lips together.

"This boner has nothing to do with the current conversation." he says, heat creeping into his cheeks.

You laugh, loud and sudden and he laughs with you. You nudge him with the back of your hand and he catches it in his own, pressing a soft kiss against your knuckles. He rubs it away with circles of his thumb and you hold his gaze, warm and inviting.

"I was your age when I lost mine, y'know. A friend of mine, she offered, took one for the team so to speak," his voice is gentle as he talks, free hand rearranging the sheets around his groin, "We set a day. A day to have sex! She kept telling me it wasn't a date, which I knew, it was an arrangement. So we did it. She took my virginity and - I'm not even kidding - as soon as I blew that wad I was crying. Like, full on- no really! Laugh, it's okay! - I was ugly crying and just lying there next to her. And she was all, ' _what the_ _fuck, Danny?_ ' but I couldn't explain it to her how there was a weight lifted. But it was also like-... like nothing happened. I expected to feel different and yet I didn't, y'know? Especially being late in the game."

He looks at you, sincerely, and your giggles stop. You just smile at him, and he smiles back.

"What I'm trying to say is, I get it. And don't let that expectation of that upset you. 'Cause at the end of the day, it's just sex. It's fun and a little bit gross but you don't feel any different. And don't let expectation of anything I said last night hold you, either. If you don't want to stay, don't stay. If you don't want to get breakfast with me, don't. If you want to, that's awesome and I'd love that. But you can absolutely just call an uber and be out of here should you so wish."

You feel like you're going to cry. Dan sits up with you, cupping your face in both of his hands and squeezing your cheeks gently. It was almost as if he squeezed them out of you, as suddenly you're crying, silent tears rolling down your cheeks. He rubs them away, pulling you in to him and letting you cry into his shoulder. You wrap your arms around him, finding the same sort of comfort in him as you found when he kissed and praised you last night. He rubs between your shoulder blades and rocks you gently. His fingers occasionally card through your hair, pushing it back from your face.

You sniffle and mumble against him. He tries his best to look at you, but you bury your face into the crook of his neck.

"Say that again, sweetheart."

"Thank you for being so kind to me," you repeat, a little bit louder.

"Thank you for trusting me," he returns. You look up at him and try a wobbly smile. He grins back at you, brushing your tears away with the back of his knuckles, "I do this all the time. The picking up girls thing, I mean. But I've never met a girl like you. Honestly."

You turn and press a kiss to his fingers. He laughs through his nose.

"Hey, Dan?" you ask softly.

"Hey," he says, easily. You giggle and he matches it.

"Can we still go for breakfast?"

He beams at you, "Of course. Can I get your number?"

You beam at him, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Title - Ignition - R Kelly - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6y_4_b6RS8  
> ALTERNATIVE title - Paralyzer - Finger Eleven - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJk6gZuPKRE  
> Also featured is Pony - Ginuwine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0
> 
> Well..... Here she is. I really hope this lives up to expectations. I literally argued with my laptop for an hour to get this into my drafts so I could scrub it up for you guys and post it. It'd been left waaaay too long!  
>  
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
